copypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl's Revenge
It was a nice day in Beach City the crystal gems are all awake Steven sees Garnet and Amethyst he says Where is Pearl and They said we don't know and then he said lets go search they all went to search and then garnet scared him by poking him they all laughed and they he was going to talk to amethyst but she was gone and then he told garnet where Is amethyst and she did not answer because she was gone and then he heard a yell WHY DID YOU CALL ME SALTY BIRD MOM STEVEN!!!! He Looked around he heard a cracking gem sound as there was dust and he saw Pearl But she was red and black and she had hyper realistic blood all over her it was so scary steven said Oh No This Must Be a Nightmare and then steven woke up it was all a dream he said Woo that was scary and then he went downstairs to see the crystal gems but they were all dead and then he heard a noise and it said IT WAS NOT A DREAM and pearl looked him dead in the eye she had black eyes that looked just like a void they were all black and it was scary and then steven pulled out his shield but pearl pulled out her sword/spear and it was black with the blood of the other gems and then went to kill steven she stuck the spear up her butt he moaned she said what and then steven said Ummmm.... and then they continued to fight and she chopped off his head but then he heard a whisper it was peridot and she took him and said I will fix you and she welded his head back together and turned his ukulele into a SMG That Shoots Spears like pearls he went to find pearl but then he got a call from Connie and he awnserd it but it was PEARL AND SHE SAID CONNIE WAS DEADDDDDDDD!!! and then everything was turning dark for steven he started crying but then he thought he could not give up and he got his ukelele smg and went up to a shadow that looked like pearl and he shot it but he killed his dad and then pearl apeard and laughed mwahahhahhahah and she was about to kill him and then garnet and amythest apperd and said APRIL FOOLS and they laughed and he killed no body except his dad..... and then pearl licked steven and then she said just kidding killed everyone and then stabbed steven in the butt so hard that he said waa In the butt then died the end.... just kidding the pearl went and killed everyone and it was really scary and then steven woke up and said oh it was just a dream. the end... not steven was really dead and he was in heaven the end... JUST KIDDING He had a good time and saw connie and they lived there forever the end...... Just kidding steven woke up and said beep bada bop bada bop bad beep waa... the end.... not steven woke up and he was buried alive..... the end... just kidding... he never woke up... the end